Some Things Never Change
by Rytanya
Summary: Marry me.        ONESHOT


A/N: Alright! Here's my 2nd DL fic. I promise it's not a sad one.. and hehe.. this was also an assignment that got me an A+!! And of course to celebrate this achievement, I'm posting this up here!! Woo Hoo!!

So here it is, ENJOY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of CSI:NY. Thought I do wish that I own Danny and Flack! But then again, don't we all!! LOL! Anyway I do own, however, the plot of this story!!

--------

-:Some things never change:-

"Montana, you've been in here for five hours straight," he says as he enters their office.

The first thing he sees is the huge pile of stacked papers and files. He looks over the top of the pile, and finds her sleeping soundly with her head resting in her folded arms, on the desk.

He shakes his head and lets out a soft chuckle when he hears a snore escape her mouth. He sneaks up behind her and leans close to her ear.

"Wake up!" He shouts.

Her head snaps up suddenly, causing her desk to move, which leads to the mountain of papers and files to fall off and scatter all over the floor. She swivels in her chair and glares at the red-faced culprit in the corner of the room who happens to be howling with laughter. She stands up from her chair and walks threateningly towards him. Upon reaching him, she slaps him upside the head.

"Not funny Messer!"

Panting slightly, still recovering from laughter, he rubs his bruised head.

"Oww.. that hurt Montana."

She slaps him upside the head once more, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It was supposed to, idiot."

"Aww… come on, Monroe… how many times do I have to apologize?" he whines as he saunters after her to the car park.

She stops in her tracks and turns to face him. Her eyes narrows into slits.

"Did you know what you just did?! I was having the greatest dream ever!" she waves her arms around exaggerating her point.

He takes a step back and raises his eyebrows. His hands rests on his hips.

"A dream? You're mad at me… because of a… dream?"

She scowls.

"It wasn't just a dream! It was the kind with music, roses, candlelight-" she sighs, as her eyes stares into the distance, her face baring a stupid grin.

"Aww… I didn't know you were such a girl, Montana."

She snaps her head to him and hits him upside the head once again.

"In case you haven't noticed… I AM a girl Messer!"

Rubbing his sore head, he grins childishly.

"Sorry… hadn't noticed."

She moves to hit him again but he jumps out of the way and holds up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! No need to get abusive."

She turns to him and sticks out her tongue before resuming walking towards her car.

"That's mature…" he mutters sarcastically as he follows her.

"I heard that!"

He rolls his eyes at her back.

"You were supposed to!" He shouts and resumes sauntering after her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks, turning to face her from his seat.

She smiles.

"You'll dry out your bank account." She answers, never taking her eyes off the road.

He chuckles and shakes his head from side to side before turning to face the road just as the car turns the corner to their apartment block.

"Marry me." She requests casually as she backs the car into a parking lot.

"What?"

She kills the engine and unfastens her seatbelt before turning fully to face him.

"Marry me." She repeats, looking him straight in the eye.

Silence.

"Now, that's just unfair!" He bursts out and threw the car door open. She follows suit.

"I was supposed to ask you that!" He moans to her across the hood of the car.

"Well, I got tired of waiting after the third year. Can't blame a girl for taking things into her own hands!" She defends.

She closes the door of the car and walks up the steps to their apartment. He stands there stunned, for a moment, before taking off running after her.

"Wait, Lindsay! Yes! I'll marry you!"

She stops in her tracks and turns to face him. She rolls her eyes as he nears her.

"Took you long enough…" she mutters and turns back, resuming her journey up the steps, not giving him a chance to catch up with her.

He slows down to a jog before finally halting, panting slightly. He watches her figure disappear behind the swinging doors. Suddenly, her head pops out from behind those doors.

"Come on, Danny! We have a wedding to plan!"

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Some things never change, ever the bossy one." He softly mutters as he continues up the steps.

"I heard that!"


End file.
